Molly Ferguson
'Molly Ferguson '(1867-?) was the daughter of Mr. Ferguson. She was Billy Candle's love interest when he worked as a ranchhand for her father, and was the subject of a rivalry between the young man and another ranchhand, Chet. Early Life In 1882, Billy took off from his family farm to seek the Gold of Juarez. Along the way, he sought work at the Ferguson Ranch. While Ferguson didn't particularly like Billy, his daughter did. This caused a bit of rivalry between Billy and Chet. One day, Billy was in the stables with Molly. They kissed, and Chet caught them. Using this to his advantage, he reported the incident to Ferguson who kicked Billy off the ranch. Call of Juarez A week after being chased by Ray McCall, Billy heads for the Ferguson Ranch. After sneaking into her house, he explains to her what happened. Molly told William that he shouldn't have ran. The conversation is cut short as Ferguson discovers Billy. Ferguson, infuriated, tells Billy to leave "and never come back". However, several men led by Ray storm the ranch, gunning down most of the ranchhands. Ray shoots Billy who falls in a river, and upon the return back to the ranch, Ray discovers Mr. Ferguson mortally wounded and Molly missing. Ray guns down the McClyde Brothers in a duel, and begins a chase to rescue Molly. Billy meanwhile, survived his injuries, and was captured also. Molly was taken to Juan Mendoza's alcazar where she was tied up with Billy. She was later taken to another room, and Billy was forced by his father to find the medallion which was the key to finding the Gold of Juarez. Billy managed to find the Gold and was attacked by Juarez' bandits. He escaped, and Ray fought the bandits off and rescued Molly. However the cell was set ablaze. Fortunately, Billy managed to extinguish the flames and rescue Molly and Ray. However, Juarez emerged and mortally wounded Ray. Billy and Juarez got into a fistfight which rendered Juarez unconcious. Ray, dying, saw Juarez rise about to stab Billy in the back and shot him, saving the young man's life before perishing himself. Billy and Molly then buried Ray in a nearby cemetery. Appearance Molly is a young girl with blond hair tied in a braid. She wore a cream colored dress and brown shoes. Personality Molly is a strong-willed girl, who cares deeply for Billy. Her father seems to cater to her wishes, and her looks tend to put her in tense situations. Quotes "You always taught me that the most important thing about a person was what was in their heart. Well I'm in Billy's heart and he's in mine, and if you cared about me at all, you'll leave him be!" - Molly to her father. Trivia * Molly is seen in the mission "Showdown at Round Rock" as a generic townswoman character. * Molly is a pet name for Mary or Margaret. Ferguson is of Scottish origin, meaning "Son of Fergus". Category:Call of Juarez characters Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Females